Sectors
Sectors In Interstellar Pilot, sectors are unique gameplay areas that make up universes. In a sector, the player can travel to various locations (including other sectors), and interact with the environment. They come in a wide & wild array of forms, from just a bare sector nobody ever ventures into, to a flourishing mining and/or planet sector to even a sector dominated by pirates and bandits. Sectors come in several forms. They are: Standard This is just a plain old sector. Nothing special about it, though stations may exist here. However, just because it’s a bare sector doesn’t mean it can’t flourish. These are usually fringe systems, though they can be located anywhere. Mining A valuable type of sector with asteroids, where everything material starts at. Usually there are stations, and Refineries may or may not exist here. If there is no pre-existing Refinery in this sector type, now’s your chance to build one and prosper! There are two subtypes: Type-H Type-H mining sectors contain blue Type-H asteroids, which give off ice, which in turn is converted to ready-for-consumption purified water. Though not as profitable as a Type-B mining sector, profit from a Refinery is still adequate, provided there’s no pre-existing one. Type-B Type-B mining sectors contain grey Type-B asteroids, which give off iron and copper, which are converted into advanced alloys and nanochips, respectively. Gold and diamond are also produced as byproducts. Extremely profitable if the sector is neighboring planet sector(s). You’re lucky if you find one without a Refinery, if not two or three. Planet This is the only kind of sector which can house the profitable Trade Station. If you find one without a Trade Station, you are ''extremely ''lucky. In addition, these are usually heavily defended core systems with heavy trade traffic. Universe 1: "Uncharted Space" Universe 1 contains 8 sectors: Hellemus Hellemus is one of the three core systems in the original universe. It is a mining system, consisting of many Type-H asteroids. There is a bandit presence in it. It is the starting sector for the profession 'Miner'. Hostile activity: Average Terekos Terekos is one of the three core systems in the original universe. It is a mining system, and is also on the main trade route between Gatopea and Beta Pindola. This makes it quite a bit safer for traders, as there is typically several patrols of friendly ships in the system. Hostile activity: Mid to Low Androla Androla is one of the three core systems in the original universe. It is a mining system, and the first system on the TEF-Lambda trade route. There is occasionally a friendly patrol, but more often than not, there are hostiles. Hostile activity: Average Dymapa 753 Dymapa 753 is a pirate stronghold, primarily belonging to Black Sail. It is a mining system, consisting of a average ammount of Type-B asteroids. Going to this system is highly recommended against unless you are friendly with the Black Sail. Hostile activity: High Gatopea Gatopea is the home system of the Terran Expeditionary Force. With many stations but no resources, Gatopea is sustained by trade, housing a Trade Station. However, sometimes a randomly generated pirate faction might set up a base of operations nearby... Hostile activity: Nonexistent Solace Solace is the stronghold of the Fortuna rebels. Contact not recommended, as Fortuna has an Overlord Cruiser in the area patrolling the space near Fortuna's station. Hostile activity: Average to high. Galene Galene is the stronghold of Al-Ghat Galactic. The system houses a Trade Station and some factories, making Galene a trade hub for the less lawful merchants. Hostile activity: Average Beta Pindola Beta Pindola is the stronghold of the Lambda Corporation. The system houses a Trade Station and some factories, marking itself as the second end of the TEF-Lambda route. This system also contains several Type-B asteroids, and refineries in the area. Hostile activity: Low Universe 2: "A Wormhole too Far" Universe 2 contains 9 sectors: Beta Pindola Beta Pindola, in this universe, is much the same. It is still the stronghold of Lambda, which also have considerable presence in Pindares and Siris 136. It holds New World Mining's refinery. Hostile activity: Average Dagola Dagola is a fringe system, being primarily the home of the Dagola Daggers, a pirate faction that cut Lambda off from Siris136. It also houses a station named Pablo's Place. It houses 2 groups of Type-B Asteroids. Hostile activity: Higher than average Eta Solus Eta Solus stands between Dagola, Siris 136 and Tau Dalmus. It houses FreeWorld Trading Company's Trade Station, and is the home sector of the Eta Solus Raiders, the starting faction of the player if he chooses to be a plunderer. The sector also houses TJ's Breakers' repair shop. Hostile Activity: High Tau Dalmus Tau Dalmus is the core of the mining industry, with a number of asteroids many times bigger than any other sector. It houses Tau Dalmus Mining Corporation. Lambda also has a refinery here. Many pirate factions own stations here, and among those is the Fortuna Rebels' Repair Shop, "The Hideaway". CLL Systems has a shipyard here. Hostile activity: Average Siris 136 A sector in which Lambda attempted to build a Trade Station. Since the supply line is cut off, this sector is not a very busy place, as is mostly a place of battle between Lambda's defenses and invading bandits. It has a military outpost. Hostile activity: Average to Higher Than Average Constar The home sector of Black Sail, and as usual the only sector where the player can buy Impulse. In here, they own a Refinery and a shipyard, and is definitely not the sector for the lawful trader, though having stable relations with Black Sail and Lambda can result in quick profit from Impulse. Hostile activity: Very high Terrantin TEF's base of operations, also houses lawful corporations. The perfect place for an enforcer trying to gain money and powerful allies. It also holds Sanctuary's stations. Hostile activity: Lower than average Andris Another mining sector with a Jewelry Factory and a refinery. There's also some bandit outposts and repair stations. Hostile activity: Average Pindares Pindares has a Trade Station with its own faction, Pindares Station. Lambda and TEF usually build here, and is a somehow peaceful sector, even though Pindares is not a lawful sector. Hostile activity: Average Traveling Through a Sector Wormholes are the primary method for ships to go to sectors connected with a green line on the Universe Map. The name of the wormhole is determined by the destination sector of that wormhole (i.e. "Wormhole to Gatopea" leads to Gatopea, while "Wormhole to Andris" leads to Andris). There are 3 ways to find a wormhole: (1) Go to "Scanner, find the yellow cloud icon, and find a sector, (2) look for sector names (This may not always work since some stations and ships have sector names), or (3) find a yellow cloud nearby. Wormholes can be approached in any direction, and multiple ships can enter them at the same time. However, if too many ships enter a wormhole that way, some ships will travel abnormally fast towards the side and "bounce off" other ships. There are other wormholes known as "Unstable Wormholes" that randomly teleport you to a sector upon entering. For example, an unstable wormhole at Gatopea won't land you to Androla, which is the neighboring sector on the map of "Uncharted Space". They are distinct with an orange-red cloud and gray text saying "Unstable Wormhole".Category:Basic Information Category:Awareness